narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Murakami
Daisuke Murakami (村神大輔, Murakami Daisuke) is a main character in Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles. He was originally introduced as a protagonist; a genin of Kagegakure's Team 9. As the series progressed, he became an antagonist, culminating in his association with the Crescent Moon Syndicate, becoming one of the most dynamic characters in the series. Daisuke is currently a missing-nin, an international criminal, and the sole survivor of the Murakami clan. Background Daisuke is the only son of the Kagegakure ANBU Commander and the Murakami Clan head, Gokufu Murakami, and his wife Hanabi. As a child, Daisuke grew up in the shadow of his older sister, Miyuki Murakami, a child prodigy viewed as the strongest person in the Murakami Clan. On one fateful night, the entire Murakami Clan was slaughtered during the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, save for Daisuke. Daisuke arrived on the battlefield just in time to see his parents and sister being killed by a Hagane battalion. The leader, Hitsuchi, spared him, saying,"Foolish little child. Run, run, cling to your pathetic life", believing that Daisuke was not worth killing. This incident traumatised Daisuke, drastically altering his personality. When Daisuke first met Kenji Kayuga in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Kenji was excited at the opportunity to fight with a worthy rival like Daisuke, however the match ended in a draw. By looking at Daisuke's eyes, Kenji realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed that he wasn't even looking at Kenji. When Itsumo told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Up until his graduation from the Academy, Daisuke remained a loner. Personality When he was a child, Daisuke was a very kind boy, He loved his sister and parents very much, and was respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. His original dream was to join the Kagegakure ANBU when he grew up, like his father and greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After the Murakami clan was slaughtered, Daisuke's ideals and personality changed drastically, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, and made killing Hitsushi and destroying Haganegakure the main priority in his life. When first introduced to Team Hiashi, Daisuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates as well as others. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Daisuke was initially unwilling to cooperate with Kenji Kayuga and Haruka Sakumi, as he felt they would provide him no aid in furthering his ambition to kill Hitsushi. However, when Hiashi reveals to them that teamwork is mandatory in order to pass the field evaluation, Daisuke begins to co-operate with his team-mates, distracting his sensei with kenjutsu and trapping him in a paralysis technique. According to Hiashi, Daiuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Kenji when he believed he was the stronger of the two, even though their first match ended in a draw, but upon noticing Kenji's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Haganegakure's Gatsui, who had previously beaten Daisuke, resulted in his defection to Dokugakure to seek power from Yashagorō. After his battle with Hitsushi, which concluded in the latter's death, the revelation that the Murakami Clan had been used as a decoy in the war to allow Kage shinobi to advance into Haganegakure, resulting in their deaths, caused Daisuke to vow to kill the elders for using the Murakami Clan as cannon fodder. After he confirmed the truth, Daisuke quickly grew to loathe the village that he once called home and vowed to destroy Kagegakure. Appearance Daisuke has blueish-black hair which is spiky in the back, and onyx eyes. At the beginning of Part I, Daisuke's clothing consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt , over which he wore a dark blue, hooded, long-sleeved sweater with a zipper down the front, along with dark blue long pants. His sword, the Ryūken is hung across his back. Daisuke wears a blue-clothed Kage forehead protector prior to his defection. After his defection from Kage, Daisuke stops wearing the forehead protector. In Part II, Daisuke wears a black long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso. He wore dark blue long pants. Abilities Daisuke is a gifted prodigy, viewed by many as one of the best of his generation. His prowess with kenjutsu and genjutsu surprised even Hiashi during their first training session. Yashagorō has stated that Daisuke is potentially capable of surpassing Miyuki, who was already considered a genius above all others. By Part II, Daisuke develops into a highly skilled and dangerous shinobi, even becoming strong enough to defeat Yashagorō. According to Tako, Mitsushi had already determined the outcome of their fight, knowing that he was unable to defeat Daisuke. Mitsushi acknowledged Daisuke's abilities, saying if he didn't use the Flying Dragon he would have been killed by his Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet. Also, Daisuke managed to survive a fight with Darakai — a powerful and dangerous S-rank missing-nin — without any form of handicaps. After receiving his Saishū Ketsugan, Daisuke proved capable of holding his own against the Kurakage. Taijutsu Though not his strongest area, Daisuke has proven himself to be highly skilled in the area of taijutsu, first showcased in his field evaluation with Hiashi. After mastering tree-climbing, he was able to overwhelm Hana Sakamoto in a taijutsu bout, forcing the latter to use her Glass Release. Daisuke's taijutsu improved greatly during the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, where he was able to bypass Gatsui's Iron Defense. In Part II, Daisuke's skills have increased so greatly that he is able to hold his own in a taijutsu fight against Hiashi, a master of taijutsu and the Rapid Fist. Kenjutsu As a member of the Murakami Clan, Daisuke is a master swordsman. His sword, the Ryūken is a unique blade forged by the smiths of the Murakami. The blade is nearly indestructible and its edge never dulls. Daisuke can channel his Chi chakra through the blade, making it capable of piercing almost anything. When his Ketsugan is active, the sword becomes attuned to his will. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Murakami Clan, Daisuke specializes in Wind Release techniques. He showed a natural aptitude for the element, when, at rhe age of six, he was able to execute the Wind Release: Air Cutter Technique, impressing his father and even Yuna. He is also able to channel wind-natured chakra into ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken, vastly increasing their cutting power. When Hiashi discovered that Daisuke had earth as a second nature, he trained Daisuke in its use prior to the Chūnin Exams. Daisuke learned to use the Earth Release: Rock Shrapnel Technique, which allows him to direct a barrage of stones at his opponent. He also learned the Earth Release: Earth Binding Coffin. Over the time-skip, Daisuke puts a great deal of effort into attaining mastery over these elements, learning high-level ninjutsu such as the Earth Release: Continental Chasm and Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet. He also creates a larger, S-Ranked version of this technique, the Fūjin. He expels a massive amount of wind chakra from his mouth, condenses and rotates it, and then brings it down on his opponent. The technique is so powerful that it is capable of destroying a large portion of a Great Ninja Village. Daisuke learned that he had a talent for the Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang release during his training with Yashagorō. He is able to manipulate these natures freely, being able to use the Yin Release to augment his wind release techniques, creating Black Wind. He also creates a genjutsu called the Shinigami. With it, he is able to manipulate the victim's emotions, causing them extreme pain, extreme pleasure, or both at the same time. Daisuke's most powerfl technique is the Kūsokuzeshiki. With it, he can change reality into illusion and vice versa, similar to the Izanagi. However, the drawbacks of this technique make it a last resort for Daisuke. Ketsugan As a member of the Murakami clan, Daisuke possesses the Ketsugan, the clan's kekkei genkai. He first developed it at the young age of seven, during the Murakami clan massacre, with no circles in either eye, but he would later forget he had activated the Ketsugan due to being traumatised by the incident. He was able to reactivate it for the first time during the battle with Hana in the Land of Silver, where he had one circle in his left eye, and none in his right. By the time of the final stage of the Chūnin Exams, it had matured to one circle in both eyes. It eventually reached completion, with two circles in both eyes, during his fight with Kenji Kayuga. Daisuke shows great ability with the Ketsugan in Part I. He reawakens it for the first time during his battle with Hana Sakamoto in the Land of Silver. He uses it to analyze and decipher the secret behind her Glass Release. Later, he is shown casting extremely powerful genjutsu stemming from the eye. Saishū Ketsugan Stats Part I See also- Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Introduction Arc Upon the formation of Team 9, Kenji, Daisuke and Haruka were forced to mingle. Accordingly, Hiashi gave them the final graduation test. The three genin devised a strategy to use against their sensei, and Daisuke along with the rest of his team passed with flying colors, distracting his sensei with kenjutsu and trapping him in a paralysis genjutsu. Trivia *Daisuke (大輔) means "big help" Quotes *"''Giving into another's ideals is giving into another's power Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki